


The Dit Show-Season 12

by edith681



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	The Dit Show-Season 12

INTRODUCTION

Hey, guys. My name is Madison Jones. I'm the owner of all the wonderful stuffed animals under my care. I would like to let you know what you can expect from this book/season. First of all, what will Madison do with all the money from her government grant?

Second, you can expect many new stuffed animals to join, and a wonderful love story that overcomes all odds. Furthermore, Nikki struggles with his decision about whether or not to go to college.

But the biggest thing you can expect from this season is surprises!

Enjoy!

Madison Jones

 

 

CHAPTER 1

Jan 13, 2014

Madison's POV:

"Mail call!" Nikki skidded into the room. The mail bag was hanging over his left shoulder. He started pulling things out of the bag.

"Amy, Glamour Weekly!" Nikki bounced the magazine off his nose and Amy caught it.

"Vanellope, letter from Ashley. Agnes, a letter from someone named Tyler."

"That's my best friend from preschool!" said Agnes, grabbing the letter.

"Louella, Fashion Monthly. Dit, Playboy."

I shot Nikki a look.

"I'm only kidding!" said Nikki. "It's a letter from Rainbow Dash." Nikki poked his nose in the bag once more. "Hey, there's one more thing in here...and it's for me."

"Ooh, maybe it's a letter from that girl, Samantha," I teased.

Nikki snorted. "Oh, please." He pulled the letter out. "It's a letter from Harvard!"

I handed him my letter opener and he cracked it open. As he read it, a huge smile spread across his face.

"I...I don't believe it! I got in!"

Nikki's siblings threw their arms around him and cheered. It was one of my proudest moments as a parent!

CHAPTER 2

Nikki's POV:

2 weeks had gone by, and I'd had minimal regrets about applying to Harvard. I mean, sure I was going to the United States, and sure I was going to miss my family, but going to Harvard is a huge oppurtunity for me. I'm going through with this.

CHAPTER 3

Feb 1, 2014

Madison's POV:

"Hey, can you sign this form for me?" Nikki used his nose to push a piece of paper onto my desk.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up to look at it.

It was 11:45, and we were leaving for the meetup at around 12:15. I had been watching videos on my computer when Nikki came along.

"It's a form for you to sign so I can play college football," he said. "I had Coach Reynolds fax it over this morning."

"How did he fax this to you?" I asked.

"Albert took a break from his project to install a fax machine in my room last week."

For the last six weeks, Albert had been working on a top secret project, and nobody was allowed in the basement except for Addison.

"That was nice of him. But I don't know about college football. It sounds kind of dangerous."

"Come on," Nikki pressed. "I'm under 19, so I need a parental signature."

I thought it over. "Tell you what?" I finally decided. "I'll ask Emo. He's a part of the family, and it's time we started including him in family decisions."

"Makes sense," Nikki said, leaving the room, and leaving the form on my desk.

\----

We headed out later than we had first planned. I carried Vanellope as we went to the place. We were meeting at Snakes and Lattes again, since we had enjoyed our last visit so much.

We had to go on the subway-actually, two subways, and I had forgotten to bring my phone, so I was stuck with nothing to do. Vanellope and I just stared out the window at first, then I told her The Three Little Pigs.

The second subway trip was much shorter, but we had to wait for a bit.

"Can I do a few laps?" asked Vanellope, while we were waiting for the subway.

"Okay," I said. "But come back as soon as the subway arrives."

She did. As soon as the subway came, she ran back over and jumped into my arms.

We finally got to the Snakes and Lattes, but the place was packed and it was going to be about an hour and a half for us and the rest of the group to get a table.

We decided to wait until Emo and his mom showed up, or at least try. Then we would try and figure out what we were going to do.

We waitied for almost ten minutes, but to me it felt like an eternity. Anyway, they didn't show up, so my mom and I decided to go down the street to a place called the Green Beanery.

Just as left, three people were coming into the restaurant. They were new members of the group. (Only two of them actually had special needs, but I didn't figure that out until later.) The little boy's name was Felton, and the other two guys had really exotic names that I don't remember. I'm really bad with names.

Anyway, I don't really remember what we talked about, but I'll tell you what I do remember.

Emo and his mom met us at the coffee shop, and when Emo showed up, Vanellope jumped into his arms.

One of the guys had cerebral palsy.

Felton-who was only 8-got bored, so we started playing hangman about 3/4 of the way through.

All their chocolate had something crazy about it, so I couldn't even get chocolate there. Luckily, my mom promised to get me something later, and since we had taken the subway there, I'd seen one of those stands where they sell snacks, mostly candy. Emo also got some sour watermelon snacks there, which I tried. They were pretty good.

Last but not least, I told Emo a huge secret on the way home. When his mom and my mom were across from us, talking, I took the chance and told him the biggest secret of all. I'm not going to post it here, but I will say that it was much easier to tell him than I thought it would be. Oh, and he was totally cool with it, which was the best part!

\----

Emo said that Nikki could play college football, so I went ahead and signed the form for him.

Also, since he was the only stuffed animal who knew my secret, I told him I had told Emo, and he said that he was very proud of me.

CHAPTER 4

Feb 2, 2014-

Vanellope's POV:

"Ok, I'm leaving now!" I called out. It was 12:15, and I was supposed to meet Candlehead at 12:30 for lunch. Nikki was available to drive me to the mall.

"Alright, be back by six!" Madison called. It was my first Superbowl, so Madison wanted me to be back in time to watch it with her. I wasn't a big fan of football, but it was a family tradition, so I could understand why Madison wanted me to be a part of it.

Nikki and I reached the Promenade at 12:25.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30, right here," said Nikki. "Have fun!"

"I'll see you later," I said, grabbing my phone. I got out of the car, closed the door, and headed into the mall.

Candlehead was already waiting inside the entrance. We hugged each other.

"it's so great to see you!" Candlehead said.

"I know, this is gonna be great!" I said excitedly. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too, let's get some food. What do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds."

So we went to the food court and were eating lunch and talking, when suddenly Candlehead looked past me. "Is that Josh?" she asked.

"Who's Josh?" I wondered.

"He's this guy I used to date. I broke up with him before you got me a part on Wreck It Ralph."

I looked back and my eyes widened. "You dated him? But he's...human."

"I'm going to go say hi," said Candlehead. "You should come with."

I shook my head. "I don't know about that."

Candlehead shrugged. "Okay, then." She went over anyway. I sighed and went after her.

"Hey," said Candlehead to Josh.

Josh looked up from his taco. "Candlehead? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's been a while, huh?" He looked over at me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Vanellope. She got me a role in Wreck It Ralph."

"I think I saw that movie. Wow, you've really grown since I last saw you."

"Yeah, you, too."

I cleared my throat. "Candlehead, I hate to break this up, but the movie starts in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay." Candlehead looked back at Josh. "Well, we have to go, but it was great seeing you again."

"Great seeing you, too. And it was great meeting you, Vanellope. Oh, and Candlehead, here's my number. Call me, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

CHAPTER 5

Feb 5, 2014-

Madison's POV:

I was the first one to hear that Cloud and Genevieve were going out-after Emo, of course. He told me about it when we were on the phone tonight.

The other thing I heard about-from Lainey this time-is that she has a crush on Tails. Lainey is Agnes's identical twin sister who lives at Emo's house, in case you didn't know.

Nikki's POV:

I knew Edith had been in bed for over an hour and was probably either asleep or secretly reading books underneath her blanket with a flashlight. But as soon as I heard that Lainey was planning to ask out Tails tomorrow night, I knew I had to tell Edith she couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never.

Edith's POV:

"Edith. Psst, Edith!" I heard Nikki's voice whispering to me, but I didn't respond because I thought it was part of my dream.

Then I realized that my brother was actually calling me. Was I awake?

"Um...Nikki?" I looked up and saw Nikki standing right inside my door. "Am...I awake?"

"Yes," he said. "Listen, Edith, I know you're sleeping, but this is important. Lainey has a crush on Tails, and she's going to ask him out tomorrow night. You have to ask him out tomorrow."

The next morning, I scheduled a dinner with Tails, and during the dinner, I asked him out. And guess what? He said yes!

Thurs, Feb 6

Madison's POV:

I couldn't believe it when I heard the news that Cloud and Genevieve were having a baby! I asked them if they were sure they were ready, and they said they were. Seeing as how they are a part of the family, I wanted to be supportive, and I knew just who to contact! I told Emo, Cloud, and Genevieve about the place where I got Rouge. I figured it was our best bet to get them a baby. I knew they didn't sell bear/pony hybrids, so Cloud and Genevieve were going to have to adopt. (In the stuffed animal world, ordering a stuffed animal and having it sent to your house is the equivalent of adoption.) Anyway, we all decided it was the best idea! I couldn't wait to contact my friend and tell her she'd made another sale!

CHAPTER 6

Fri, Feb 7-Madison's POV:

I couldn't wait to see the Lego Movie with Emo and Vanellope! But, like usual, things didn't really work out like I planned. Let me explain:

When Emo first showed up, I was sitting with Nikki in front of the TV. We were chilling and watching American Dad. Since Nikki had graduated at the end of January, he'd been coming to school with me and we'd been hanging out and watching television every afternoon. I had third period this semester, so my school day was a bit longer this time around, but I still ate lunch at home.

Anyway, Emo showed up at around 4:30-5:00, much earlier than I had expected. I had pizza waiting for us in the fridge, so that Mommy could drive us to the mall as soon as she got home. Normally, we would just hang out on the weekend, but Emo brought up the idea of the Lego Movie, and we all figured this would be super fun, so we decided to go!

After Nikki and Emo said hello to each other, we just hung out, eating pizza and watching American Dad, laughing at the antics of Stan Smith and his family.

Not long after, Mommy got home and drove us up to the mall. It was only about ten minutes away, so we got there pretty early. It was actually a good thing, because the three of us had to go shopping fro Alvin's Valentine's Day present-his brother, Simon! It was Vanellope's idea. Luckily, we were able to find him at Toyland.

Everything was going great so far! We ended up talking quietly through all the movie promos, and I had to admit, it was an awesome movie! The only thing that bothered me about it was that when the movie was over, we couldn't get Vanellope to stop singing the song from it. I didn't get on her about it too much, though.

That was when I remembered-

"Um, Emo, weren't Genevieve and Rosey dating before? Genevieve is cheating on Rosey, isn't she?"

We were heading to the Pickle Barrel entrance, where my mom was picking us up. I remembered that Rosey and Genevieve were together. Was that still happening?

Emo told me what I was afraid of hearing...Genevieve had forgotten that she and Rosey were dating. I was shocked at the time, but looking back on it now, it really shouldn't have been any big surprise. I think Genevieve has some kind of mental illness. This definitely isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened. Genevieve has had her share of incidents in the past. Anyway, needless to say, I was pretty upset. But I tried to let it ruin my night. I wanted things to end on a good note.

Unfotunately, we got into a fight. It was just a small one, though, and it passed quickly. I can't even remember how it got started, but while we were talking and waiting for my mom to pick us up, we somehow rolled into talking about Candlehead, and Emo said he wasn't going to order her for me anymore, which bothered me, since we'd already agreed that he would order Candlehead for me, so our night kind of ended badly regardless.

But we worked it out. I called him as soon as I got home. I knew Emo was home because we'd dropped him off first. Anyway, I called him, and as I predicted, he answered. I decided to start off easy. I said, "Listen, I think you should know that I'm not upset because you said no, I'm upset that you backed out of a commitment you already made."

I calmly explained to him that my dad used to back out of commitments all the time and I hated it. I also told him that Vanellope was really excited about Candlehead coming to our family, and I especially didn't think it was a good idea for him to do that kind of thing to the kids. It hurt them and set a bad example for them.

Anyway, to make a long story short, even though it was past New Year's, my boyfriend decided that his resolution was not to back out of commitments, and he said he'd go ahead and order Candlehead.

After that was over, we talked for a really long time. The thing was, I was only planning to talk to Emo for abotu five minutes, but, just like every other time we talked on the phone, it got way out of control and the three of us ended up talking until about midnight. I can't really remember much of wat we talked about, but I'm sure it was awesome! At the end, though, I'm sure I said something like, "I still can't believe Genevieve cheated on Rosey." We both agreed that we would have to deal with it the next day since it was so late. Here's the bad part, though. Rosey heard.

Rosey's POV:

My heart broke when I heard what was going on between Cloud and Genevieve. I didn't know what to do, so I just...ran into my room, flopped on my bed, and started crying. I couldn't help it.

Anyway, someone knocked on my door a few minutes later. At first I didn't know who it was. I thought it was Madison, but when I heard the voice, I knew it wasn't her.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up from my bed and saw Weaver standing inside my doorway. I sent the message I had been typing to Genevieve and said, "No. Genevieve cheated on me!"

Let's just say, Weaver used a very unflattering word to describe Genevieve after that, and I have to say, I very much agreed with him.

"You deserve much better than her," said Weaver, taking both my hands and staring into my eyes. "You deserve someone who will treat you right."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but then I heard Madison calling my name.I assumed Genevieve had told Emo about the text, and Emo had called Madison and told her about it, and now they both wanted to talk to me, and when I went out to see what was up, that was exactly what was going on. They also wanted me to talk to Genvieve, but that was a total bust. I was so mad at her! I said it was over, that I'd moved on, and that I wasn't taking her back.

We were done!

CHAPTER 7

Sat, Feb 8-Madison's POV:

Tonight's conversation was pretty insane. First of all, I learned that it was actually a devious plan put together by Cloud to break Rosey and Genevieve apart. Rosey was heartbroken that Genevieve had cheated on her. Genevieve tried to explain about Cloud's evil plan, but Rosey said that Genevieve was still the one who had agreed to go on the date with him, which was a good point.

Then Emo and I were talking about Valentine's Day, and I got an idea, which I whispered in Nikki's ear. He repeated it: "Listen, I'm really flattered that you went to all this trouble, but I don't like you in that way."

Afterwards, I explained to Emo that I had told Nikki to say that, and we all had a big laugh.

Later on, Albert came up from the basement to hang out for an hour, which was great, since we hardly ever saw him anymore because he was always down in the basement.

It turned out that for the third time this week, Addison had completely forgotten that she was supposed to help Albert in the basement, and instead had gone out with her friends. Besides, he needed a break from work.

He got to talk to Emo for a bit, and Albert agreed to come up from the basement to meet Emo on Saturday. I can't really remember much of what they talked about, but I do remember that Albert heard about Genevieve's mental issues, and became very angry and protective, yelling at Genevieve not to contact his family and stuff like that. Then he stormed back down to the basement very angrily. I think part of it was that Albert was still angry at Addison. They were clearly having relationship issues.

 

 

 

**This is where I stopped writing.**


End file.
